Burnt Cookies and Brown Eyes
by greysatmyheartstrings
Summary: Marty Deeks woke up one morning to the smell of smoke. That either meant his house was burning or his girlfriend was baking. Or both. DENSI


Detective Marty Deeks woke up to his kitchen on fire.

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration. At 6:30 AM, he awoke to the smell of smoke curling into his bedroom and making him cough into consciousness. By the time he had broken out of a delirious state and sat up in bed, he finally smelled it. The faint scent of scorched vanilla and a burned sweetness he knew all too well. Yeah, that scent could only mean one thing.

Kensi was baking.

Pulling on a stray t-shirt from the floor, he walked down the short hall into his kitchen. The counter was littered with printed out recipes, dirty utensils, and all kinds of ingredients. Black smoke curled out of the closed oven, fortunately not setting off any of the numerous (and probably all broken) smoke detectors in his home. A bowl still coated in a sticky dough lay in the sink. Everything was everywhere. But his girlfriend was nowhere in sight.

Turning off the smoking oven, he grabbed two oven mitts off the messy counter and pulled out a tray of blackened lumps that he assumed were cookies in a previous life. Setting them down on the stove, he groaned. "I'll deal with those later," he muttered. Kensi hadn't even used foil on the baking sheet. He was going to have to pry those dead cookies off. And what fun that would be.

He walked out of the mess of a kitchen into the living room, where he found a bundle of brown hair snoring softly on the couch. Kensi wore an apron over her flannel pajamas. She slept in a sitting position with a magazine in her lap. She had probably gotten bored waiting for her cookies to bake and fallen asleep in the grueling process of being patient.

Deeks nudged her on the leg. "Kens."

Two mismatched brown eyes flickered open, and she glared up at him. "What?"

"Did you set off a bomb in my kitchen?" The joking in his tone was evident, but it was a little bit true.

For a second, a sleepy haze stayed in her eyes as she processed his words. Then her eyes grew wide with pure fear. "My snickerdoodles."

She bolted into the kitchen, where she saw her blackened chunks lying on the baking sheet on the stove. "Oh my god." Rushing over to the stove, she frantically searched for the oven mitts, eventually spotting them still on her boyfriend's hands. She stole them in a split second and inspected her scorched little cookies.

"No no no NO. Not again. This was supposed to be idiot proof." she frantically poked at the lumps with the oven mitts.

"Again?" Then Deeks saw the trash can next to the counter. It was filled with at least three batches of failed cookies, one of which were somehow orange. "Kens, how early were you up?"

She groaned, pulling off the mitts and throwing them on the counter in disgust. "3-ish. I knew I wouldn't get them the first time, so I thought I'd start early."

"Why? It's Saturday. We're not even doing anything today."

She stared at him for a second. "It's our anniversary, Deeks. I thought at least I could do something. Maybe pull some real snickerdoodles out of the oven, not store bought ones."

Deeks smiled as his girlfriend sunk down onto the couch and pouted (as much as a grown woman could). "Hey. Maybe we could bake them together."

She shook her head. "No, I used up the last of your sugar on that batch," she said, pointing at the tray of burnt cookies.

Grinning, Deeks walked into the bedroom. He reached into the closet and pulled out a grocery bag, carrying it over to Kensi. He set it down on the coffee table in front of her. "Happy Anniversary, Fern."

Inside the bag were boxes of sugar, flour, cinnamon. She smiled as she pulled out each ingredient. "I thought you'd forgotten!"

"And I thought we could bake together. That would be so cute, we'd be such a Pinterest-y couple."

Kensi smacked his arm with a laugh, then grabbed it and pulled him down on the couch, hugging him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kensi."

She pulled away and stood up. "So you'll do it with me?"

He met her wide brown eyes with his blue ones, and smiled at her. "I'll do anything with you."

She grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the couch and dragging him into the kitchen. They laughed as they peeled the blackened cookies off the baking sheet and mixed a new batter.

The cookies turned out perfect. And so did they.

* * *

**Much fluff. Very fun to write. Anyways, hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome and cherished, it's always nice to hear from you. Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo- J**


End file.
